Decadencia
by Hamatokas
Summary: Han pasado 20 años desde que Karai dio su palabra a las tortugas de que el Clan del Pie nunca volvería a causarles problemas, pero desde entonces la integridad de esta singular familia se ha visto amenazada por los azares del destino. Sólo quedan cenizas de lo que una vez fue una cálida hermandad.
1. Capítulo I

**Esta es una idea que llevaba ya tiempo rondando en mi mente y que en principio iba a plasmarla en forma de cómic, pero hace unos meses que empecé a fisgar esta página y se me ocurrió probar suerte con la escritura. No me decidí definitivamente a escribirla hasta anoche, que en un impulso me metí por fin en faena.  
**

**Se trata de una historia basada en la serie de Mirage, y no sabría muy bien describir la línea temporal en la que se desarrolla sin hacer spoilers. Sólo aclararé que todo lo que ocurrirá será en un hipotético caso en el que los Utrom no hacen su visita a la tierra después de City at War, ni Baxter Stockman trata de vengarse de April.**

* * *

Una corpulenta figura caminaba amparada por la oscuridad de la noche. Su destino, el callejón más sucio, siniestro y sombrío de Brooklyn, el lugar perfecto para encontrar indeseables de las mismas características. Todos ellos solían reunirse en el Demolition, un antro mohoso que concentraba lo más zafio de aquella ciudad: alcohólicos, carteristas, drogadictos de toda clase, narcotraficantes de poca monta con aires de grandeza... En definitiva, todo aquel que no tuviera lugar alguno donde caer muerto.

Nada más abrir la puerta del local, una humareda envolvió al sujeto, haciéndolo retroceder levemente como si de una bofetada se tratase. Aquello parecía Silent Hill con olor a sobaco y cigarros. No obstante, asomó la cabeza para echar un vistazo. Una tenue luz violeta lo iluminaba todo, más de lo que él esperaba, por lo que se cubrió aún más con la vieja gabardina que vestía y escondió el rostro bajo su sombrero de lluvia. Caminó lentamente por el lugar, tanteando con la vista los rostros que llegaba a distinguir. Todos ellos lo miraban con desconfianza, como si de un intruso se tratase. Más les valía a aquellos pobres diablos no descubrir que él era mucho más que simple desconocido que visitaba aquella pocilga por primera vez, porque entonces sí que estarían en verdaderos problemas.

Tragó saliva y se dirigió a la barra. Sólo quedaba un taburete sin ocupar, justo en medio de la barra, un lugar demasiado al descubierto para su gusto, pero si quería encontrarse con su amigo no tenía más remedio que quedarse allí. Una vez sentado, miró a su alrededor. Pudo ver que tanto a su izquierda como a su derecha había hombres con una bebida entre las manos, y no muy ligeras que digamos. Un hombre rollizo, sentado justo a su lado derecho le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante. Su cara estaba marcada por múltiples arrugas y cicatrices, se podía ver que el tiempo había hecho mella en él de muchas formas. Vestía una camiseta blanca, en cuya manga izquierda guardaba un paquete de tabaco, un chaleco de cuero y pantalones del mismo material. Adornaba su cabeza con una bandana roja, y su barba con diferentes tipos de trenzados y abalorios.

—¿Qué va a ser, amigo? — interrumpió un hombre al otro lado de la barra. Su expresión era severa y, aunque los años y la experiencia también habían hecho de las suyas en él, era notablemente más joven que el de la derecha. Su pelo negro y largo, salpicado con algunas canas, y vestía una camisa de cuadros con las mangas recortadas.

Nada más verlo, sintió alivio. Aquel duelo de miradas con ese Ángel del Infierno, Hijo de la Anarquía o lo que coño fuera, le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Aún sentía que éste lo observaba y, por alguna razón, una inyección de orgullo recorrió su cuerpo, así que respondió:

—Un whisky on the rocks —el barman, con bastante desconcierto, se volvió para empezar a preparar su petición. No tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué había pedido eso, pero no quería quedar como un blandengue delante de aquel desconocido, por muy estúpido que sonara. Había visto en muchas películas que los tipos duros bebían esas cosas cuando se encontraban en ambientes de esa índole, y él, por supuesto, era un tipo duro.

Unos instantes después, un baso cuadrado, de culo grueso, y repleto de hielos y un líquido ambarino se arrastró por la barra. Pero no venía él sólo, sino que acompañado por papel bien doblado. Lo cogió y lo guardó con disimulo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaquetón. Levantó la vista y ahí pudo ver a su amigo, justo delante de él, con los brazos cruzados y las cejas arqueadas.

—Sabes que eso lleva alcohol, ¿verdad, Mikey? —dijo con media sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, ¿me tomas por idiota? —respondió Michelangelo con toda la naturalidad que le era posible fingir en aquella situación tan absurda. Aún en su empeño de impresionar al desconocido de su lado, tomó un sorbo de su bebida. ¡Dios mio! ¿¡Qué era aquello, fuego embotellado!? Ojalá hubiera podido ver su propia cara en aquel momento, porque tal y como se estaba riendo Casey tras la barra, seguro que a él también le hubiera hecho bastante gracia. Si tenía un don, ese era el de encontrarle el sentido del humor a cualquier situación. Empezó a toser y, a partir de ese momento, trató de no cruzar más la mirada con las personas a sus flancos.

—¿Qué tal están todos? ¿Van bien las cosas por casa? —preguntó Casey para romper el hielo. No obstante, aquellas palabras fueron punzantes para Michelangelo, no le resultaba para nada agradable hablar de su situación familiar. Pero Casey y April necesitaban estar al corriente de todo lo que estaba pasando ya que habían sido sus mejores amigos desde hacía muchos años. Incluso podía llegar a considerarlos familia.

—Ya sabes, como siempre. Donnie ahí sigue, encerrado en su laboratorio haciendo nadie sabe qué. Leo está mal de la olla, como un puñetero silvo; no hace más que entrenar, desde que sale el sol hasta que se pone, y así lleva desde hace ya casi cinco años. La verdad es que a penas sé de ellos aunque vivamos en la misma casa, ya a penas nos dirigimos la palabra...

—¿Y Raph? ¿Sabeis algo de Raph? —se interesó Casey. Ante aquella pregunta, lo único que pudo hacer Michelangelo fue encogerse de hombros. —Quizá no sea buena idea que Shadow siga yendo a la guarida a entrenar... — prosiguió.

—¡No, hombre, no, tranquilo! Si nos encanta que venga, o al menos a mi. Es de los pocos momentos que tenemos ahora para hacer algo todos juntos — lo tranquilizó Michelángelo —. Además, últimamente ha mejorado muchísimo. No sé qué le dais a comer a esa chica, pero en dos días va ser capaz de tumbarme —añadió con una de sus grandes sonrisas. Lo cierto es que últimamente sólo las visitas de Shadow le hacían sonreir.

—Bueno, tú eres el maestro, lo que digas va a misa... —dijo Casey.

—Los tres somos LOS MAESTROS —corrigió el otro.

—Bueno, vayamos directos al grano. Ahora no puedo darte detalles, alguien podría oírnos, pero los tipos que te vas a encontrar esta noche son peligrosos, así que ten mucho cuidado.

—Claro... —respondió Michelangelo

—¿Me has escuchado? ¡Están todos armados hasta las trancas con pipas y pepinos más grandes! —insistió Casey

—Que sí, que sí... —dijo el otro aún más pasivo.

—¡Esto es serio, Mikey, joder!

—"¡Esto es serio, Mikey, joder!" —se burló Michelangelo, ridiculizando su voz e imitando con una de sus manos los movimientos de una boca hablando.

—¿¡Te estás burlando de mi, mocoso!? —dijo Casey molesto. Agarrándole del cuello de la gabardina, lo atrajo hacia sí e hizo el amagó pegarle un puñetazo en la cara. Con el puño a escasos centímetros de la cara de Michelangelo, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante un instante y, acto seguido, empezaron a reír. No recordaban cual fue la última vez que bromearon, así que la situación fue excepcionalmente reconfortante —. Capullo...

—Claro que voy a tener cuidado, idiota. Puede que sea imbécil, pero no tanto como tú te piensas —aclaró la tortuga, colocándose bien sus ropas —. Tan pronto como termine el trabajo tendrás noticias mías.

Y sin más dilaciones, Michelangelo se dirigió a la puerta del local. Allí, con una mano en el picaporte, volvió su cabeza hacia la barra y lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Casey, pues sabía que éste no confiaba del todo en que tendría en cuenta sus advertencias. Abrió la puerta y pisó el pavimento de aquel oscuro callejón. Pudo sentir cómo gruesas gotas de agua golpeaban con fuerza el ala de su sombrero, lo cual era buena noticia, pues significaba que habría aún menos gente deambulando por la ciudad. Miró a su alrededor con cautela y, tras verificar que no había moros en la costa, dio un gran salto a las escaleras anti-incendios de la casa de enfrente. Escaló por la estructura metálica rápido y en silencio, con una gracia casi felina, hasta llegar a lo alto de la edificación. Una vez en la azotea, sacó el papel que le había sido entregado, lo desdoblo y pudo leer:

"Farlopa. Red Hook Contairner Terminal. 4:15 PM. Muelle nº7"

Rompió la nota en trocitos y dejó el viento los volara. Eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar allí, lo que le permitiría analizar la situación con algo más de tranquilidad. Puede que el bar de Casey fuera el último lugar donde querría pasar una noche, pero debía reconocer que era la mejor tapadera que podía tener para obtener información acerca de lo más ponzoñoso de la ciudad. No obstante, había una pregunta que había estado rondando por su cabeza desde que idearon aquel plan: ¿Alguna vez April había pisado el local de su marido? Algo le decía que, si lo hiciese, Casey terminaría hospitalizado y todo el "juego" se acabaría. Hasta donde él sabía, su amigo nunca había sido una persona especialmente aguda; pero, de alguna manera que no alcanzaba a adivinar, había sido capaz de esconder a los ojos de todos la naturaleza de su pequeño negocio. Que él supiera, sólo Raphael estaba al tanto de ello, algo que Michelangelo sólo pudo descubrir una vez que éste decidió desaparecer del mapa. Supuso que tras aquel "incidente", Casey empezó a aburrirse, y por eso acabó arrastrándole a él para "jugar a los vigilantes". Leonardo y Donatello nunca hubieran accedido, eran demasiado prudentes, y su espíritu aventurero hacía tiempo que se encontraba extinto. Sí, no podía negar que de los tres restantes, él era el más adecuado para aquellas misiones. Al igual que Raphael, siempre había sido especialmente sensible al sufrimiento de los demás, especialmente de los más débiles. Sentía que no era obra de la casualidad que aquellas pequeñas tortugas de pecera encontraran a su querido maestro y padre, y menos que fueran capaces de heredar su arte en el ninjutsu, un privilegio que nadie más llegaría a tener. Estaba seguro de que ellos estaban destinados a hacer grandes cosas por el mundo sirviéndose de dicho honor; por aquel mundo en el que se habían sentido alienados durante tantos años, pero que a su vez tanto les había regalado. No podía dejar que el mundo de April, Casey y Shadow se pudriese aún más de lo que ya estaba; pues, una vez éstos dejaron de ser ajenos a los oscuros secretos de las alcantarillas, ni él ni sus hermanos pudieron mantenerse al margen de luz de la superficie. Antes de llegarlos a conocer, habían luchado incontables veces contra los Dragones Púrpura en los callejones de la gran ciudad, con único fin de recopilar información sobre el Clan del Pie; y contra cuyo líder debían ejecutar la venganza que su maestro les había encomendado. Era todo cuanto conocían del ser humano: crueldad, dolor y vendetta. Pero desde el día en que cruzaron sus caminos con ELLA, todo cambió para siempre. Estaba seguro de que si existían personas como April, Casey o Shadow, éstas no podían ser las únicas. Merecían un mundo mejor.

¿Por qué luchaba? Por proteger a las buenas personas que había conocido y a aquellas que aún quedaban por conocer.

Tras una larga carrera de saltos de edificio a edificio, Michelangelo divisó su destino: el puerto de Red Hook. Por la descripción del papel, sabía que en uno de sus muelles culminaría una operación de tráfico de cocaína, y ahí estaría él para impedirlo. El lugar estaba repleto de grandes tanques de mercancías y remolcadores, era perfecto para inspeccionar el perímetro sin ser visto. No tardó mucho en visualizar a tres hombres y una furgoneta en el muelle que Casey le había indicado. Miró el reloj de su teléfono móvil y vio que aún no había llegado la hora, quedaban aproximadamente treinta minutos. Mientras tanto, se despojó del chaquetón y el sombrero, y ajustó sus protectores, vendas y máscara.

De pronto, vio cómo una pequeña lancha se acercaba lentamente, con el motor apagado y dos hombres más remando, sin hacer ruido alguno. Aquellos tipos no eran idiotas, sabían bien lo que hacían y cuál era la gravedad de la situación. No eran como esos niñatos del Bronx, con complejo de cappos de la mafia por pasar unos pocos gramos de hachís a media docena de colgados en su barrio. No, eran profesionales de verdad, capaces de mover grandes cantidades mercancías, lo que implicada que también movían grandes cantidades de dinero. Los individuos del muelle se dirigieron a la furgoneta y comenzaron a vaciar su interior de numerosos paquetes de cartón. Eran de tamaño mediano, muy manejable, perfectos para ser salvados en una huida improvisada. La tortuga decidió que lo más adecuado sería emboscada desde arriba, pero desde el tanque en el que se encontraba encima eso no sería posible, tenía que desplazarse a algún sitio más alto y cercano a los delincuentes. Por suerte,éstos se habían situado a los pies de una grúa torre, el lugar perfecto para ejecutar su plan. De un enorme salto, alcanzó la estructura.

—Что это было?— dijo alerta uno de los hombres, volviéndose hacia gigantesca grúa.

¿Tan rápido lo habían descubierto? Era cierto que hacía un tiempo que no entrenaba como Dios manda (o Splinter manda), pero ¿tan pronto había perdido la forma? Ante esto, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado de si mismo. —Ojalá esto fuera como en las pelis, que los extranjeros hablan en inglés entre sí y con acento, no entiendo una mierda de lo que dicen...—pensó.

—Не тратьте время и вернуться к работе!—ordenó malhumorado otro mientras descargaba mercancía. El primero, algo resignado, volvió manos a la obra. Una vez todo volvió a la "calma", Michelangelo consideró preciso entrar en acción.

¡CRASH!

Con un estruendoso golpe, la tortuga gigante cayó en cuclillas sobre el techo de la furgoneta, sosteniendo un nunchaku en cada mano y haciéndolos girar con gran maestría. Los cristales del vehículo se resquebrajaron y la alarma se disparó. En un sobresalto, el tercero de los hombres no pudo evitar dejar caer uno de los paquetes que transportaba en aquel momento, haciendo que la fina sustancia del interior escapase al suelo.

—Hey, ¿qué hay? —dijo incorporándose y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Dirigió su mirada —. ¿Nunca os han dicho que no hay que abusar del azúcar? Os van a salir caries.

* * *

**Me he sentido un poco torpe al escribir los diálogos y las descripciones. Supongo que es lo que tiene ser más de dibujar cómic que de escribir relatos pero, aún así, confío en que hayáis pasado un buen rato. ****Es probable que encontréis algún error que se me haya escapado.**

**¡Gracias a todos por vuestro tiempo!**


	2. Capítulo II

**Bueno... He venido a publicar un nuevo capítulo y a que me matéis los que estabais siguiendo la historia. No por haber tardado tanto (que también tiene tela), sino por no avisar diciendo que iba a avisar y eso. Si, lo sé, ya me vale, doy mucha sida y demás. Lo siento. Quizá un capítulo por semana es demasiado para mi body, y más si pasan cosas como la que ha pasado, que me cargué el disco duro extraíble porque se me cayó y no ha tenido arreglo. Además de perder el que iba a ser este capítulo, también perdí toda mi lista de ideas para este fic. Prefiero no hablar de todos los apuntes de la carrera que se fueron también, porque me voy a echar a llorar. En fin, por lo menos ahora me he comprado un cuaderno para apuntar mis ideas cuando voy en el metro, por la calle, en casa, en clase y donde sea; y estoy segura de que si se me cae lo que apunte no va a desaparecer. Creo. También he de mencionar que el lunes de la semana pasada me sacaron una muela del juicio, así que he estado toda la semana bastante jodida, lo que no me ha dejado ponerme al fic como Dios manda. Ya me están entrando sudores fríos de pensar en que el mes que viene me quitan otra.**

**Bueno, allá vamos. Es más corto de lo que tenía planeado, pero algo es algo.**

* * *

—Pero... ¿Qué coño?

Un vigilante contemplaba atónito cómo las pantallas que componían el gran panel de video-vigilancia se apagaban para volverse a encender segundos después.

—Harry, ven a ver ésto —llamó a su compañero. Éste, con poco interés, se levantó de la silla desde la que atendía su puesto y se aproximó. Tras ver aquel extraño fenómeno y sin cambiar su actitud, pudo concluir:

—Parece que hay un problema.

—¡Eso ya lo veo, imbécil! —dijo exasperado el primero, y después añadió —Voy a reiniciar el sistema, a ver si se arregla...

Nada. Las pantallas aún parpadeaban de aquella extraña manera. Tras varios minutos observando el fenómeno, ambos guardias llegaron a la certeza de que la intermitencia seguía un determinado patrón, pues las cámaras se apagaban y encendían una detrás de otra siguiendo el recorrido de los pasillos del edificio.

—Puede que sea un virus —comentó ceñudo el más preocupado.

—Pues si es así, mañana habrá que llamar a los del departamento.

—¿Otra vez? ¡Esta es la tercera vez en lo que vamos de mes! La factura se va a disparar y Seguridad va a tener que comerse todo el follón, como siempre...

—¿Pero qué quieren que le hagamos si esta mierda rompe cada dos días?

De pronto, a sus espaldas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió chirriante. Sendos vigilantes se volvieron; pero, antes de poder vislumbrar la figura que se encontraba al otro lado de la entrada, sintieron un agudo pinchazo en sus cuellos. Entonces, todo se tornó oscuridad.

Ketamina. Una droga disociativa con potenciales anestésicos, analgésicos y alucinógenos. Es sencillo sintetizarla en casa, pero aún más fácil es confiscársela a los Dragones Púrpura. Si se es lo suficientemente hábil para calcular las dósis adecuadas a cada situación, esta sustancia puede convertirse desde en uno de los tóxicos más letales, hasta en un estupendo calmante para curar las heridas de batalla. En este caso, se había hecho uso de la misma como sedante, ya que si, por algún descuido, llegase a haber algún testigo que hablase de una tortuga gigante merodeando por los alrededores, tal testimonio se achacaría a la presencia de la ketamina en sangre. Cabe mencionar que, a día de hoy, es muy consumida como droga de diseño.

Donatello, por supuesto, lo sabía muy bien; dominaba a la perfección el uso de innumerables venenos y sedantes. Aquello para él no era más que un juego de niños. Se acercó a los guardias, que yacían inconscientes en el suelo, y extrajo cuidadosamente los dardos que había clavado en sus cuellos. Seguidamente, empezó a hurgar entre sus pertenencias.

— ¡Bingo! —exclamó para sus adentros cuando encontró un par de tarjetas magnéticas.

Una vez obtenidos los pases, su siguiente objetivo era encontrar la cerradura donde debía introducirlos. Como quien mira su reloj de muñeca, Donatello llevó sus ojos a un sofisticado dispositivo que llevaba sujeto a su muñeca izquierda. Era un brazalete metálico, de color oscuro, y con dos surcos verticales luminosos y de color azulado, que dividían el aparato en tres secciones. Acarició suavemente la superficie de la central y ésta se iluminó, para después desplegar un pequeño holograma que representaba un plano tridimensional de todo el edificio. Con un solo gesto de sus dedos, amplió la imagen de una zona de la construcción, pudiendo ver así mucho más claramente sus pasillos, habitaciones y recovecos.

―Piso segundo, laboratorio O-743 ―dijo dirigiendo su voz hacia la luz. Acto seguido, una pequeña parte al ala oeste del mapa se iluminó en color naranja, seguida de varios pasillos y escaleras cuyo recorrido comenzaba exactamente en la posición en la que Donatello estaba situado. Memorizó el recorrido y se puso en marcha inmediatamente.

Aunque siempre cauteloso, la tortuga recorría con seguridad los oscuros corredores, pues su dispositivo se encargaba de anular las cámaras de vigilancia que se encontrasen a una determinada distancia a la redonda de donde él estuviese. Estaba claro, mientras que Leonardo encontraba su fuente de fortaleza en la templanza, Michelangelo en su creatividad y Raphael en su pasión, el gran talento de Donatello como ninja residía en su gran saber, curiosidad y facilidad para aprender. Como citó Francis Bacon, "el conocimiento es poder". Juntos, por supuesto eran imparables.

Pero ahora ya no estaban juntos, y Donatello no estaba del todo seguro de querer volver a estarlo. Puede que aún conviviesen en la guarida; pero desde que su sensei enfermó irremediablemente, poco a poco fueron descubriendo los unos de los otros aspectos escalofriantes, que hasta entonces habían permanecido ocultos en lo más recóndito de sus psiques. Ya eran todos adultos, con una serie de derechos y responsabilidades, pero Michelangelo aún parecía no poder entenderlo. O quizá no quería entenderlo, de la misma manera que no quería implicarse en los cuidados de su sensei. Sólo se preocupaba por sí mismo. ¿Y qué podía pensar de Leonardo? Siempre fiel a su maestro y a sus hermanos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello no era más que una máscara, pura fachada. Era fácil estar siempre ahí y ser el perfecto hermano mayor cuando todo era fácil y todos eran felices; pero, cuando la situación empezó a complicarse, lo único que pudo hacer fue erigir un muro tras el que esconderse la realidad. En cuanto a Raphael... la sangre de Donatello hervía con solo mencionar su nombre en sus pensamientos. De todos sus hermanos, él era el más cobarde y el más miserable. No sólo se había desentendido de lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su padre, sino que dejó de preocuparse por el resto de la familia el día que abandonó las alcantarillas. No sabía dónde podía encontrarse ni tampoco le importaba. Es más, ni siquiera se estremecía ante la posibilidad de que pudiera haber perdido la vida. Ya todo daba igual; porque ni ellos confiaban en él, ni él confiaba en ellos. Eso era lo que pensaba de sus hermanos.

No obstante, aún sin la compañía de sus "mal llamados" hermanos, la operación estaba resultando un éxito. Nadie se había percatado de su presencia, y sólo el ruido sordo de los vigilantes cayendo al suelo, tras disparales con su cerbatana, interrumpía el silencio que reinaba en aquel lugar. Tal y como había planeado, en menos de diez minutos ya se encontraba ante la puerta del laboratorio que buscaba. No esperó a insertar una de las tarjetas que había sustraído a los guardas en la cerradura magnética. Un leve chasquido fue indicador de que se había abierto.

Asomó la cabeza y echó un primer vistazo al lugar. Era una habitación amplia, y la luz de la luna se filtraba entre las persianas laminadas, revelando gran cantidad de mesas de trabajo, estanterías repletas de utiliario, pizarras... Su visión quedó fijada en una esquina, donde unas enormes puertas metálicas provistas de un par de válvulas se alzaban. Su intuición le condujo a la conclusión de que al otro lado se encontraba lo que con tanto ahínco había estado buscando, aquello que le brindaría cientos de nuevas posibilidades y esperanzas. Si lograba hacerse con ello, tal vez todo volvería a ser como antes. Estaba dispuesto a olvidar los amargos sentimientos que portaba hacia su familia tras demostrar que todos estaban equivocados, que debieron de confiar en él hasta el final, pues él hasta el fin estuvo dispuesto a luchar por la vida de su padre.

Giró con fuerza ambas válvulas hasta que las pesadas hojas del portón empezaron a ceder. Después, sintió una corriente de aire frío emanando del interior. Sin duda, se trataba de la cámara frigorífica donde se almacenaban las muestras que necesitaba. Había centenares de pequeñas cápsulas de acero, con aproximadamente veinte centímetros de altura y forma cilíndrica, apiladas en baldas sin excepción. Todas idénticas en apariencia, pero sólo una de ellas albergaba aquello que tanto ansiaba Donatello. Tal y como era de esperar, ya se las había arreglado para hallar el nombre de la investigación que estaba empleando el material que necesitaba, por lo que sólo le llevó unos minutos dar con la adecuada. La sostuvo entre sus manos, y no pudo evitar percatarse del reflejo de su cara en la superficie metálica del recipiente. Ya habían pasado ocho años desde aquel fatal diagnóstico, la mala noticia y el sufrimiento venidero habían hecho mella en sus facciones. Se llevó un dedo al entrecejo y acarició una pequeña pero profunda cicatriz que lo atravesaba de lado a lado. Aquella muesca tenía sus orígenes en el día que Raphael tomó la decisión de desaparecer, el día que ya no pudo más y encaró a su hermano el genio, en quien había ido perdiendo la confianza cada día que pasaba... Pero no era el momento de abstraerse en los malos recuerdos, ahora debía centrarse en aquella nueva esperanza. Todo se arreglaría. Todos volverían a ser felices. Todos volverían a confiar en él. Volverían a ser una familia.

Con estos últimos pensamientos, Donatello guardó la cápsula en su riñonera, salió de la habitación y comenzó a descender por el conducto de ventilación en dirección a la salida del agua del edificio a las cloacas, esperando no tener que volver nunca más a aquel lugar.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Sí, Donnie está como un puñetero silbo; pero no le odiéis al pobre, lo está pasando mal y es buena gente (o tortuga).**


End file.
